


Все для тебя, моя принцесса!

by Artaletta



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaletta/pseuds/Artaletta
Summary: Великий чемпион не должен был проиграть, однако проиграл. И заверте...
Relationships: Izaki Shun/Tokaji Yuuji, Serizawa Tamao/Takiya Genji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Все для тебя, моя принцесса!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Crows:Zero на ЗФБ-2018

На двадцатый день после официально объявленного и с размахом обмытого примирения двух армий случилось то, что месяцем раньше никому бы в голову не пришло и в страшном сне не приснилось. Токаджи не приснилось бы точно.

Идзаки позвал их в гости.

Идти Юджи не хотелось.

Во-первых, он давно уже понял, что ему там ничего не светит, кстати, это было абсолютно абстрактное «там», потому что при малейшей попытке конкретизировать — где не светит, что именно не светит — Юджи начинала накрывать мутная душащая ярость, и очень хотелось умыться в кое-чьей крови. А во-вторых, — и это напрямую вытекало из «во-первых», — наладить отношения с Идзаки так и не удалось. Никакие, пусть и условно дипломатические. Даже на фоне эйфории от победы над Хосеном, даже после всех совместно выпитых литров пива. Не сказать, чтобы Юджи активно пытался, но…

С остальной верхушкой GPS никаких проблем почему-то не возникло, и тем для общения хватало: Чута на досуге почитывал мангу, а Такия — вот кто бы мог подумать! — втихую тащился от динозавров. Нет, умное слово «палеонтология» он и слыхом не слыхивал, но самих шипастых тварей любил нежной и трепетной любовью. С Макисе было проще всего — подсунул пару-тройку журналов для взрослых, и готово. Блондинка же Юджи как будто не замечала. Они могли вместе зависать в баре, сидеть за одним столом, брать сигареты из общей пачки, случайно касаясь друг друга пальцами, быть вроде в одной компании, но при этом — каждый оставался сам по себе. Хотя бывать в одной компании с Идзаки Юджи в последнее время старался как можно реже. Вечерами напролет смотреть, какими преданными влажными глазами эта сучка пялится на своего лидера, как липнет к нему и ловит каждое слово? Нет уж, спасибо, у него, Юджи, найдутся и более приятные занятия. Например, поиграть в тишине и покое или в компании отца, такого же фанатика бейсбола, поболеть за "Ханшин Тайгерс". И плевать на молчаливое недовольство Серидзавы и косые взгляды Токио — да, пойти со всеми в бар у Юджи опять не получится. Да, он в курсе, что пропускает вторую неделю подряд. Да, очередные супер важные дела. А в следующий раз — само собой, обязательно. Забили, ага.

Кто же знал, что этот следующий раз обернется такой подставой…

Юджи зачем-то надел новую черную рубашку. И до блеска надраил любимые кольца — ничего такого, просто они, оказывается, совсем потускнели, а цепь на шее Идзаки вечно сверкает так, что режет глаза. Хотел еще намазать гелем мокрые волосы, но взглянул на себя в зеркало и вовремя опомнился. Смазливой мордой, как некоторых, мироздание его не наградило, пресловутой харизмой — тоже, а раз так, то выставлять себя идиотом тем более нечего.

По поводу собственной внешности Юджи, кстати, раньше не парился — ровно до тех пор, пока не начал слышать в свой адрес регулярное, брезгливо выцеженное «урод» в исполнении блондинки. И пока не понял, присматриваясь уже намеренно: свалившийся, как снег на голову, Такия, в отличие от него самого, красавчик каких поискать, особенно когда не разукрашен синяками и ссадинами. Ну… и что теперь? Пойти и в одиночку убиться о Хосен? Не дождутся. Урод — значит, урод. Зато умный. Знает, что такое палеонтология.

А новая черная рубашка ничем не отличается от старой. Никто и не заметит.

***

— Новая рубашка? — весело, в полный голос спросил не вовремя оглянувшийся Токио, и Юджи, вальяжной походкой шествовавший к месту общего сбора, споткнулся от неожиданности. — Класс, приятель!

Вот теперь к нему повернулась вся скучающая компания. Серидзава, выдохнув дым, с одобрением кивнул, Миками, придурки, тут же вытащили телефоны и, одинаково скалясь, защелками камерами. Один лишь Цуцумото повел себя, как нормальный человек — посмотрел, пожал плечами и снова уткнулся в открытую мангу. Хорошо, хоть лидеров GPS поблизости не наблюдалось…. Юджи, чертыхаясь про себя, подошел ближе.

— А эти где? — вместо приветствия процедил он, пожимая протянутую руку Серидзавы.

— Все давно у Идзаки, — довольный Манабу спрятал телефон, — а ты опаздываешь. Хотя теперь понятно — почему, — и он, многозначительно подвигав бровями, окинул Токаджи наглым внимательным взглядом.

— Да? — прищурился Юджи, непроизвольно сжимая кулаки — настроение и так было ниже плинтуса, а тут еще Миками со своими тупыми намеками. — И почему же?

— Хватит собачиться, давайте уже выдвигаться, — Серидзава, затянувшись в последний раз, бросил окурок на асфальт. — Будем тянуть время, там без нас все пиво выпьют. Чипсы у кого? — Цуцумото, не поднимая головы, махнул объемным пакетом. — Идти-то хоть недалеко?

— Пара кварталов, — Такеши скомкал бумажку с адресом и ткнул пальцем в нужном направлении. — Заодно по пути купим сосисок для гриля.

В чьем-то животе предательски заурчало. Серидзава закатил глаза.

— Одни расходы с этим альянсом, — буркнул он, и Юджи, все-таки отвесивший Манабу профилактический тумак, согласно вздохнул. Сплошные расходы, проблемы, нервы и головная боль — и никакой ощутимой пользы.

***

Посиделки у Идзаки, на удивление, проходили мирно и без эксцессов. Пива было — хоть залейся, холодненького, как и положено; купленные гостями сосиски пожарили на мангале вместе с припасенными рачительным хозяином кальмарами, остальной закуси тоже хватало с избытком. Казалось бы, отдыхай — не хочу. Вот только Юджи нихрена не отдыхалось. Напрягало все: непривычная домашняя обстановка, обрезанные по колено джинсы блондинки, его голые ноги, долбанные шутки Миками, улыбка Такии, с лица которого сошла вся боевая раскраска... Но сильнее всего напрягал взгляд Идзаки, умудрявшегося смотреть так, будто он одного конкретного Токаджи Юджи в упор не видит. Юджи промаялся с час, но, в конце концов, плюнул, взял пакет с орешками, банку пива и ретировался с веранды на кухню, где по древнему ящику шел майский турнир сумо. Будь его воля, он бы с радостью вообще свалил отсюда, но это означало спалиться по полной программе — вон, Токио и так на него весь вечер странно посматривал. После рубашки-то. Чертов глазастый Тацукава. Юджи скрипнул зубами, уселся и, жуя арахис, мрачно уставился на экран. Жаль, конечно, что сумо, а не бейсбол. Только он уже был согласен на что угодно, хоть на концерт фортепьяно с оркестром — все казалось лучше компании Идзаки, пусть сегодня и обошлось без ставшего привычным «урод».

Законы, мать их, гостеприимства…

С веранды донесся взрыв раздражающего хохота, а следом зашумели и зрители в телевизоре — чемпион и фаворит отыграл у дебютанта еще одно очко и теперь вел со счетом 7:2. Юджи забросил в рот очередную горсть орешков и вздохнул — что же, вполне предсказуемо. Никакого азарта, никакого интереса.

— Кисэнокато сейчас проиграет, — неожиданно раздалось от дверей.

Токаджи моргнул и медленно повернул голову. Идзаки стоял, прислонясь к косяку, лениво потягивал пиво и тоже смотрел на экран.

— С чего это ему проигрывать? — машинально огрызнулся Юджи, слегка прихуевший от такого внимания — надо же, до него снизошли, с ним заговорили, вау. — У Кисэнокато титул Великого чемпиона. Он с этим легковесом за пять минут разделается!

— Не разделается, — по-прежнему не глядя на Юджи, странным тоном обронил Идзаки, глотнул еще пива и вдруг, после секундной паузы, добавил: — Спорим?

Токаджи вообще перестал понимать, что происходит. Мысль, которая напрашивалась сходу — блондинке от него что-то надо, — он сразу отмел, как несерьезную, а других идей, к сожалению, не имелось. От внутреннего голоса толку тоже было мало: то он с восторгом вопил, что сработала новая классная рубашка, очень напоминая при этом придурка Манабу, то гласом разумного Токио спорить с Идзаки категорически запрещал. И не важно, на что — спорить в принципе. Юджи дожевал арахис и незаметно покосился на дверь, но этот новоявленный эксперт по сумотори демонстративно залип в ящик и на взгляды не реагировал.

Молчание затягивалось. Надо было отвечать, в идеальном варианте — без раздумий и сомнений отправлять Идзаки нахер, не пялясь при этом на его загорелые ноги. А счет на экране, кстати, уже дополз до 9:2. Юджи взъерошил волосы.

— Ну, давай, — стараясь, чтобы голос звучал равнодушно, сказал он.

— На что?

— Блондинка, мне-то похуй, ведь расплачиваться по-любому придется тебе. Чего тебе не жалко?

Идзаки улыбнулся кривой улыбкой.

— Ну, если похуй — тогда спорим на желание, Токаджи. Нематериальное, не ссы. Миллион йен искать не придется.

— На желание, — после паузы повторил Юджи, пытаясь переварить услышанное, а тут еще и трибуны взвыли — Кисэнокато схватил своего противника за пояс и с легкостью, как пушинку, выкинул за пределы круга. — Идзаки, ты сейчас серьезно?

Тот наконец-то оторвался от телевизора и в упор, не мигая, посмотрел на Юджи. Взгляд у Идзаки был плохим — расфокусированным, темным и недобрым. Ухмылка — еще хуже.

— Все-таки зассал, толстый?

В углу экрана издевательски светилось 10:2. А Токаджи вдруг озарило — да они же смотрят повтор, и этот ублюдок наверняка знает, с каким счетом и в чью пользу закончится поединок! Знает — и пытается раскрутить Юджи, как последнего лоха, на заведомо проигрышное пари! Нет, вот сука-то! Но высказаться он не успел — именно в этот момент комментатор объявил, что борцы уходят на перерыв, и трансляция в прямом эфире продолжится после выпуска новостей. Идзаки, будто читая мысли, с вызовом оскалился:

— Ну, что решил?

Решение, простое и правильное, лежало на поверхности и напрашивалось само собой — Идзаки надо было все же посылать, а после подниматься и валить отсюда. И пусть Тацукава думает, что хочет.

— Согласен, блондинка, — вместо этого процедил он.

— Тогда позовешь, как объявят результат, — Идзаки отлепился от косяка и, покачиваясь, вернулся на веранду, а Юджи зашвырнул пустую банку в пакет с мусором и выругался сквозь зубы. Азарта ему не хватало! Во что он, спрашивается, сейчас ввязался? И нахер оно ему вообще?..

Новости прошли быстро. А еще через тридцать минут Великий чемпион Кисэнокато потерпел поражение от никому не известного дзенокути, уступив тому всего лишь два жалких очка. Юджи с отвисшей челюстью смотрел, как веер судьи указывает на сияющего победителя, и отказывался верить собственным глазам.

— Надо же, — Идзаки ввалился на кухню, едва держась на ногах, — наш умник снова облажался. И что теперь будем делать, а, урод?

Язык у него заплетался. Но Юджи, пребывающий в глубоком ахуе, пропустил мимо ушей и очередное оскорбление, и странную, тягучую интонацию в чужом хриплом голосе — не до того ему сейчас было. Кисэнокато проиграл. Кисэнокато — проиграл!

— Пиздец… Но как?.. Как он мог?!

— Он мог, и ты сможешь, — Идзаки сделал пару нетвердых шагов, запнулся о плетеный коврик и чуть не рухнул, в последний момент ухватившись за край стола. — Ты мне проспорил желание, толстый, и попробуй, сука, только соскочить!

Проспорил желание. Юджи моргнул, возвращаясь в неприглядную реальность — а ведь действительно… Он тоже проиграл в дурацком споре пьяному Идзаки, и теперь с этим придется что-то решать. Или… не придется? Не факт, что завтра, когда блондинка проспится и протрезвеет, он вообще вспомнит об этом разговоре. Не факт же? Юджи поднял голову — Идзаки неслабо шатало, он, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство, нависал над ним, обдавал смачным запахом перегара и сосисок, зато смотрел почти как трезвый — со злостью и нетерпением.

И все равно, сколько надо выпить пива, чтобы за один неполный час так ужраться?

— Я и не собирался, — отводя взгляд первым, буркнул Юджи. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу… — над ухом раздался натянутый смешок, — хочу трахнуть тебя, урод.

Юджи застыл. Идзаки наклонился еще ниже, и качнувшийся перед носом массивный крест вдруг так ярко сверкнул в луче закатного солнца, что заслезились глаза. Но отвернуться или зажмуриться Юджи не успел — Идзаки горячими пальцами схватил его за подбородок, развернул к себе и торопливо зашептал, шаря по лицу дурным лихорадочным взглядом:

— Ты сейчас уйдешь вместе со всеми. Но потом вернешься сюда, и я тебя поимею. Ты меня понял? Понял, Токаджи?

Юджи не понял. Нет, он видел, как шевелятся губы напротив, чувствовал чужое дыхание, только почему-то не понимал ни единого слова. Но слова уже были не важны, и Токаджи, поднявшись, с такой силой отпихнул Идзаки от себя, что тот, пролетев через всю кухню, треснулся спиной о холодильник. На пол посыпались прилепленные на дверцу магнитики, и веселый гвалт на веранде моментально стих.

— А встанет-то на урода, блондинка? — глухо спросил Юджи и, не дожидаясь ответа, сделал то, что следовало сделать гораздо раньше — свалил из этих гостей нахуй. Провожаемый тяжелым молчанием Идзаки и прищуренным взглядом заглянувшего на шум Серидзавы.

***

Возвращаться обратно к Идзаки Юджи, само собой, не собирался.

Хотя все мысли, пока он валялся ночью без сна и разглядывал потолок, были только об одном. Зачем Идзаки полез с ним спорить? И почему потребовал именно это? Очередное изощренное издевательство? Он ведь не мог догадаться… или все-таки мог? Наверное, Юджи в чем-то прокололся — случайно выдал себя неосторожным взглядом, ляпнул двусмысленность, за лицом не уследил или… Да мало ли может быть этих «или»? Главное, что Идзаки в курсе его маленькой тайны — и хорошо, если только он один, — а значит, Юджи ждет нескучная, полная сюрпризов жизнь. И это пари — только начало. Блондинка, заполучив такие козыри в руки, теперь не уймется, пока окончательно не смешает его с дерьмом.

Токаджи на его месте точно бы не унялся.

По стене и потолку скользнули отсветы фар проехавшей мимо машины; над окном беспорядочно заметалась пара вспугнутых ночных бабочек, и Юджи со вздохом перевернулся на живот, накрывая голову подушкой. Херовая, однако, перспектива. Ну, ничего. Шанс, что Идзаки наутро ничего не вспомнит, пусть и призрачный, но есть. В любом случае, надо и дальше придерживаться тактики полного игнора, а если что — класть на дебильное перемирие и сразу бить в морду. И все будет в порядке, тем более что терпеть осталось недолго. Будет же?

Будет.

А уже перед самым рассветом, балансируя на грани сна и яви, Юджи сдался и зачем-то представил, что и как случилось бы у них, если бы он заткнул свою гордость и все-таки вернулся к Идзаки. Напрасно представил — расслабленное тело накрыло жаркой истомой, и эта волна, мягко укачивая, уволокла его в наполненное такой разнузданной порнухой забытье, что утром он, впервые за хрен знает сколько лет, проснулся на мокрой простыне.

***

— Юджи, — Серидзава, развалившийся на диване и дремавший на солнышке, неожиданно приоткрыл один глаз, — а что вы опять не поделили вчера с Идзаки? Нормально ведь сидели, пиво хорошее пили — и вдруг шум, треск… И чего вам спокойно не живется?

— Да так, херня, — невидяще глядя на разворот манги, буркнул Токаджи, — поспорили.

То, что у Идзаки с памятью все прекрасно, Юджи понял сразу, стоило ему столкнуться с блондинкой в коридоре и перехватить короткий пристальный взгляд. Нет, Идзаки не остановился, о споре не напомнил, не поинтересовался в своей обычной пренебрежительной манере, когда же Токаджи соизволит вернуть ему долг. Он просто посмотрел и плечом к плечу с Такией пронесся мимо, но от этого единственного взгляда Юджи до самой макушки прошибло холодным потом. Помнит. А значит, скоро и весь Судзуран будет знать, какая Токаджи Юджи трепливая и трусливая сука. Сперва — без особых подробностей, ну а потом…

— А, — Серидзава сладко зевнул, — все с вами ясно. И я даже не буду спрашивать, кто из вас продул. На что забивали-то?

Юджи помолчал и, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, с трудом выдавил:

— На желание.

Тамао открыл оба глаза, выпрямился и внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Токаджи… ты ведь не пил вроде? Или пил?

— Пил, — а что тут еще скажешь? От феромонов блондинки чердак поехал?..

— Ясно, — без улыбки повторил Серидзава. — Ну что же, если проспорил, то надо рассчитываться. Иначе не дело, Юджи. И чего он хочет? Хоть не луну с неба?

Да лучше бы луну — с тоской подумал Токаджи и, не ответив, отвернулся, но Тамао, кажется, все понял и без слов.

— Я могу помочь? — от неприкрытого сочувствия в его голосе стало еще хреновее.

— Чем?

— Я поговорю с ним, — Серидзава похлопал его по плечу и поднялся с дивана. — Или с Такией, — задумчиво добавил он, — пусть приструнит свою рьяную красотку. Кстати, вот и они, легки на помине.

Юджи вскинул голову и едва не сплюнул от досады — на крышу действительно заявилась вся верхушка GPS в полном составе. Очень вовремя. А он-то надеялся, что хотя бы этот день пройдет спокойно, но, видно, не судьба.

Такия остановился и, не сводя с идущего к нему Тамао полного откровенного вызова взгляда, пятерней отбросил назад свои патлы. Ха, неужели и эти двое что-то вчера не поделили, сидя весь вечер бок о бок и отхлебывая пиво из одной банки? Переговоры, судя по началу, простыми быть не обещали, и Юджи встал, отложив мангу в сторону — потеть от волнения в ожидании вердикта ему совершенно не хотелось. Лишний раз пересекаться с Идзаки не хотелось еще больше, но тот, как нарочно, тормознул прикурить прямо в проеме ведущей на крышу двери.

Пришлось делать вид, что он просто решил размяться. Юджи потягивался, растирал шею и плечи, поглядывал на выход — и прикидывал варианты.

Варианты вырисовывались один херовее другого: или смириться и застрять здесь, или позорно сбегать по пожарной лестнице, или все-таки попытаться пройти сквозь Идзаки. И при этом не сцепиться с ним и случайно его не покалечить, потому что эта сука курила и щурилась на облака с таким меланхоличным видом, будто собралась релаксировать, не двигаясь с места, весь оставшийся день.

Прохладный ветерок шевелил страницами забытой на диване манги.

— Твоя? — кивнув на томик, негромко спросил подошедший Чута.

— Забирай, — отмахнулся Юджи и снова с надеждой посмотрел на дверь, но там ничего не изменилось — Идзаки с ржавым косяком, кажется, сроднился навеки. Юджи, свирепея, стиснул зубы, и никак не дающееся решение вдруг принялось само собой.

Не стена — подвинется. Еще не хватает бегать теперь от него, как испуганной телке…

— Дай пройти, блондинка.

Идзаки, не удостоив его и взглядом, выдохнул кольцо дыма и молча сделал шаг в сторону. Освободилось сантиметров двадцать прохода — да, протиснуться получилось бы, но только у тощего Манабу, боком и впритирку. У Юджи от злости потемнело в глазах.

— Ты… — свистящим шепотом начал он, но Идзаки вдруг отодвинулся еще на полметра и спросил, интимно понизив голос и по-прежнему высматривая что-то в прозрачной небесной выси:

— Не передумал?

Вопрос прозвучал обыденно и, в общем-то, невинно. Но Юджи будто с размаху зарядили в «солнышко» — и воздуха в легких не осталось, и тут же почудилось, что все разговоры разом смолкли, и на крыше повисла нехорошая, гнетущая тишина. Он затравлено оглянулся, но в их сторону никто и не смотрел: Чута, не обращая внимания на бубнившего над ухом Макисе, погрузился в чтение, а Серидзава отвел Генджи к решетке и с самым серьезным видом что-то ему втирал. Лицо у Такии было сложным.

— Не передумал, — поворачиваясь обратно, прошипел Юджи. Идзаки, словно услышал, что хотел, задумчиво кивнул.

— И я не передумал, — между затяжками отозвался он. — Ничего. Я подожду.

Токаджи не выдержал. Да, стоило вспомнить, что умный здесь он, стоило уйти молча, пока давали возможность, не ввязываясь в новые проблемы — особенно сейчас. Но это «я подожду», сказанное с такой спокойной уверенностью, будто Идзаки ни секунды не сомневался, что дождется, к херам сорвало последние предохранители.

— Что, надоело чувствовать себя девкой, блондиночка? — наклоняясь к нему, еле слышно выдохнул Юджи, а дальше слова полились сами — ни осознать, что несет, ни заткнуться он уже не мог. — У вас с Такией, наверное, игра в одни ворота? Твой альфа-мачо не дает из принципа, а тебе время от времени тоже хочется попользоваться членом? И уже похуй — с кем, на раз сгодится и урод, да?

Глаза Идзаки распахнулись в непритворном изумлении и тут же опасно сощурились, но дожидаться взрыва Юджи не стал. Отпихнув его плечом, он с грохотом захлопнул дверь и скатился с лестницы, чувствуя, как пылают щеки, лоб и даже загривок. Идиот. Какой же он идиот. Такого смачного плевка в хронически больное самолюбие Идзаки не стерпит и не простит. И Юджи сам развязал ему руки, сам выдал полный карт-бланш. Сдержался бы, промолчал, и был бы реальный шанс на передышку, было бы время что-то придумать и выкрутиться с минимальными потерями, раз уж эта сволочь решила поиграть в благородство. Теперь же о передышке можно и не мечтать. Твою мать!

Твою же мать!

… А от Идзаки сегодня и пахло, как от девки — чем-то апельсиновым, вкусным, с тонкой мятной ноткой, и эту свежую сладость не смогли забить ни вонь от нагревшегося на солнце рубероида, ни едкий табачный дым.

***

Как ни странно, передышку Юджи все-таки получил.

С того злополучного столкновения на крыше прошла неделя, потом закончилась вторая, а в Судзуране по-прежнему царили тишь и благодать. Нет, их дурдом, как и раньше, жил криками, свистом, выяснением, кто круче, и возникающими по поводу и без повода спонтанными потасовками, только Токаджи все это совершенно не касалось. Открыто его освистывать в любом случае не стали бы, таких отчаянных камикадзе в Судзуране не водилось. Но не было и презрительных взглядов, за спиной никто не перешептывался, на стенах не появлялись оскорбительные надписи, а разговоры в компаниях при появлении Юджи не сменялись неловкой тишиной. Ничего. Мертвый штиль. И это уже не на шутку напрягало. Идзаки, сука, молчал — и, разумеется, с одной единственной целью. Чтобы еще сильнее трепать Юджи и так натянутые до предела нервы.

Дипломатическая миссия Серидзавы, кстати, закончилась полным провалом — в чем Токаджи и не сомневался.

— Такия сказал, что вмешиваться не станет, — протягивая Юджи прикуренную сигарету, со вздохом отчитался Тамао. — Что у Идзаки после той истории с канатом к тебе имеются большие претензии, и что за язык тебя вообще-то никто не тянул. Поэтому дальше сам, Юджи. Извини. Я пытался.

Токаджи понуро кивнул и, снова перехватив косой взгляд курившего неподалеку Идзаки, торопливо ретировался с крыши.

Да, эта крашенная дрянь еще и смотрела. Не пялилась постоянно, нет, взгляды блондинки были мимолетными и редкими — но с каждым разом они ощущались все острее и ярче. На щеку, плечо, в затылок, на губы — куда бы они ни падали, это место начинало буквально гореть огнем, словно Идзаки не просто вскользь взглянул туда, а подошел и ткнул зажженной сигаретой. И тут же до зуда хотелось передернуть плечами, взъерошить волосы или с силой вытереть рот. Хотелось подлететь, схватить за грудки и въебать по смазливой морде так, чтобы сразу в реанимацию, и на месяц, не меньше. Юджи уже устал дергаться. Юджи начал срываться на парнях — и все гадал, когда же он не выдержит и сорвется на том, на ком действительно хочется. А Идзаки продолжал молчать, будто воды в рот набрал. И по-прежнему смотрел. Методично дожимал своим молчанием, короткими обжигающими взглядами и полным, абсолютным, сука, бездействием.

Ждал.

***

В зале разрывался телевизор, транслируя прошедшую неделю назад игру, но доносившийся оттуда же громкий голос отца с легкостью перекрывал рев многотысячной толпы:

— Завтра «Йомиури Джайнтс» играет против «Тигров»! У них в серии пока ничья, 2:2, будет решающий матч за выход в плей-офф! Юджи, ты слышишь?

Юджи, убивший все субботнее утро в попытках купить билеты онлайн и при этом не оставить семью на месяц на рисе и воде, с раздражением захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

— Слышу, но дешевых билетов все равно нет! — в сердцах рявкнул он.

О билетах, конечно, стоило вспомнить на неделю раньше. Но чертов Идзаки так задурил ему голову, что спохватился Юджи лишь накануне — когда уже стало поздно, и в свободном доступе остались только самые дорогие.

Телевизор неожиданно замолчал, и в доме воцарилась блаженная тишина.

— А зачем тебе еще и дешевые? — в комнату, сияя широкой улыбкой, заглянул довольный отец. — Чем тебя не устраивают эти?

Взгляд оторопевшего Юджи мгновенно прикипел к двум ярким прямоугольникам, которые тот сжимал в руке. Действительно, билеты на завтрашний бейсбол, в Токио Доум, на… — он присмотрелся и не поверил глазам — на четвертый ряд, в сектор «А-10»?! Но откуда?!

— Где ты их достал? — обретя, наконец, дар речи, со священным ужасом выдохнул он.

— То есть, ты не знаешь? — отец перестал улыбаться и нахмурился. — Твой друг занес вчера вечером, пока ты был на отработке. И денег за них не взял, сказал, что это подарок, а я только потом увидел, сколько они стоят… Может, их надо вернуть, пока не поздно?

— Поздно, — отрезал Юджи, выхватывая у него упавшее с неба богатство и одновременно пытаясь сообразить, кто же из парней подогнал ему такой сюрприз. Точно не Серидзава — у того нет вредной привычки разбрасываться деньгами направо и налево. Токио бейсбол на дух не переносит и вполне мог отдать за «спасибо» случайно доставшиеся билеты, но он бы сделал это в школе. Братья Миками? Эти по одному не ходят, заявились бы парой, устроив целое шоу. Цуцумото? С ним они не такие уж близкие друзья, хотя… — Это был такой странный друг с дредами и в бондане?

— Это был такой вежливый друг-блондин, — закрывая дверь, хмыкнул отец, и Юджи впал в натуральный ступор.

***

Билетов было жалко до слез.

Юджи машинально нащупал их в кармане куртки и вздохнул, снова представив, какой отличный вид на поле открывается с четвертого ряда сектора «А». Они с отцом разглядели бы все — и мельчайшие детали экипировки, и гримасы любимых «Тигров», и их тайные знаки, и… Когда еще выпадет такой шикарный шанс? Но время — да и место — растравливать себе душу сейчас было не самым подходящим. Решение принято? Принято, вот и нечего тянуть кота за яйца. Юджи встряхнулся, с ненавистью посмотрел на дверь, которую две недели назад едва не снес, и, буквально заставив себя поднять руку, вдавил кнопку звонка.

Идзаки, растрепанный, с темными кругами под глазами, открыл ему сразу, будто подслушивал в коридоре все то время, пока Юджи топтался на пороге. А может, действительно подслушивал. В глубине дома было сумрачно и тихо, с веранды тоже не доносилось ни звука; кажется, он сумел застать хозяина в гордом одиночестве, но хорошо это или херово, определиться Юджи не мог.

И опять эти обрезанные джинсы и загорелые…

— Токаджи, чего тебе надо?— устало позвал Идзаки; Юджи опомнился, вскинул взгляд на его хмурое лицо и едва не забыл, зачем пришел.

Губы у блондинки были обветренными, в мелких трещинках — одна из них слегка кровоточила, и Идзаки, морщась, трогал ее языком. Токаджи завис мгновенно. Раньше он на этот рот вообще старался не смотреть, всерьез опасаясь спалиться, а тут зачем-то посмотрел, и в голове зазвенело так, будто ухо поймало крепкий кулак Риндамана. Все заготовленные фразы благополучно выветрились, и, наверное, он уже сдал себя с потрохами, но перестать пялиться на кончик языка, трогавший крохотную ранку, не получалось, хоть убей. Опасная пауза затягивалась — ползли секунды, ползли вверх брови напрягшегося Идзаки, и Юджи, отчаявшись выдавить хотя бы слово, молча полез в карман и вытащил билеты.

Утруждаться фальшивым удивлением Идзаки, к счастью для себя, не стал.

— Ну и напрасно, — скривился он, и наваждение прошло, как отшептало. Отступив, Юджи быстро опустил руку — не хватало еще, чтобы Идзаки увидел его дрогнувшие пальцы. Но тот успел отвернуться, бросил билеты под вешалку, поверх стоптанных запыленных кед и небрежно добавил, уже закрывая дверь и оставляя Юджи одного под начавшим накрапывать дождем: — Твой отец вообще-то обрадовался.

Да, так получалось только у Идзаки — уронить пару безобидных вроде слов и попасть в самое больное, ведь Юджи коробило не столько за себя, сколько за старика, очень расстроенного, но изо всех сил старавшегося это скрыть. На лицо падали капли, холодные и крупные, обещая хороший ливень; порыв сквозняка вдруг распахнул не успевшую захлопнуться дверь, и другого приглашения не потребовалось. Уже не думая, что делает, Юджи перешагнул порог, взял Идзаки за горло и аккуратно — не у себя дома все-таки — приложил его к стене.

— Обрадовался, зато потом огорчился, — процедил он, вклиниваясь коленом между чужих голых ног, послушно раздвинувшихся после первого же толчка. — А все почему, а, блондинка? Потому что кое-кто влез со своей дебильной инициативой! Тебя просили, скажи? Просили?!

Небо как будто прорвало — дождь вдруг полил вовсю, беспорядочно колотя по жестяному навесу, по капотам припаркованных неподалеку машин, и пульс под ладонью Юджи, под теплой влажной кожей колотился все быстрее. Но отпора почему-то все не было, хотя раньше за руку на горле Идзаки уебал бы сразу и без раздумий. А сейчас, хватая ртом воздух, он невидяще смотрел куда-то вдаль, и от этой сучьей покорности, для которой не находилось ни единого внятного объяснения, у Юджи напрочь сносило крышу. И от запаха, такого знакомого, апельсинового. И от ранки на нижней губе, и от россыпи едва заметных родинок под левой бровью… Юджи, свирепея, сжал пальцы сильнее, распластанный по стене Идзаки с трудом сглотнул, вдруг посмотрел в упор, глаза в глаза, и дышать сразу стало нечем.

От его взгляда, жадного, откровенного, полного и злого вызова, и глухой стылой тоски, дергало и тянуло в груди, словно там шевелилась тупая спица. От него размягчались мозги, а член стремительно твердел, но Юджи, упорно цепляясь за остатки здравого смысла, так просто сдаваться не собирался.

— А дальше что?.. — с присвистом выдохнул он, встряхивая Идзаки и изо всех сил пытаясь не сомкнуть зубы на мочке аккуратного уха. — Станешь обхаживать меня, как телку? Начал с билетов на бейсбол, а теперь будешь таскать мне в школу цветочки и сладости? Будешь домой провожать? Такого урода, как я, Идзаки? Отвечай, сука!

— Если тебе это нужно, — глухо сказал Идзаки, по-прежнему не пытаясь ни вывернуться, ни оттолкнуть, — то буду. И ты не урод, Токаджи. Ты — тормоз.

Юджи, зарычав, со всей силы впечатал кулак в стену, в последний момент отведя его от покрасневшей скулы, отпрянул, потому что собственный стояк случайно задел чужой, и вдруг — за шумом дождя, за их сдвоенным хриплым дыханием и гулом крови в ушах — услышал… это. Неторопливые, шлепающие шаги — кто-то, особо не таясь, босиком спускался по лестнице со второго этажа.

Взгляд Идзаки, мгновенно прояснившийся, метнулся за его плечо, и Юджи, оборачиваясь, уже прекрасно знал, кто за его спиной так сладко зевает и, пытаясь прикурить, бестолково щелкает колесиком зажигалки. Знал, вот только к виду полуголого Такии — босого, растрепанного, в одних сползающих линялых шортах, — все равно оказался не готов, и в груди засвербело с новой силой.

Хотя чему тут, собственно, удивляться? Ранний субботний вечер, пустой дом, под боком безотказная сучка — так почему бы их новоявленному королю не воспользоваться моментом и не провести время с удовольствием и пользой? Это ему, Юджи, стоило тридцать раз все взвесить, прежде чем переться сюда, стоило подумать, что его здесь могут и не ждать — да вот ступил и не подумал… Ты, Токаджи, реально тормоз.

Генджи, сонно моргая, наконец-то высек еле живой огонек, глубоко затянулся и уселся на нижней ступеньке, поддернув шорты свободной рукой. Весь такой уютный, домашний, только что выбравшийся из нагретой постели… Юджи смотрел, как он трет припухшие после сна глаза, как, зажав сигарету в губах, небрежно собирает волосы на затылке, скручивая в кривой хвостик снятой с запястья резинкой, и молчал. Да ну нахуй. На это он точно не подписывался.

— Токаджи… — Генджи наконец-то соизволил его заметить и, выдохнув дым, оглянулся в поисках пепельницы, — ты чего пришел? Тебя Серидзава послал? Случилось что?

— Нет, он билеты принес, — Идзаки отлепился от стены, закрыл распахнутую дверь и, протянув ему пустую пивную банку, спокойно закончил: — На бейсбол.

— А, билеты… — Генджи заметно поскучнел. — Отдал?

— Отдал, — процедил Юджи, даже не зная, от чего охуевать сильнее — от наглости Идзаки, едва не спалившегося перед бойфрендом, от пофигизма Такии, перед которым личная подстилка, вообще не парясь, сверкала стояком, или от собственной острой потребности бесславно расстаться с жизнью — потому что ничем иным его попытка взять Генджи за патлы и выкинуть в окно, увы, не закончится. — Я уже ухожу. Прошу прощения, если помешал.

— Не помешал, — легко отмахнулся Генджи, роняя столбик пепла на свою голую коленку, — все нормально. Да, Токаджи… ты про диск помнишь? Ну, тот, все серии «Войн Юрского периода»? Ты мне его две недели несешь.

Юджи, зависнув секунд на десять, коротко кивнул и потянул за ручку двери, в который раз мысленно кляня Идзаки. Твою же мать. Конечно, про любимых динозавров Такии он и думать забыл, хотя действительно обещал записать ему чертов диск еще с полмесяца назад. Но следом случилась эта херня с блондинкой, спором и долгом, и все остальное моментально вылетело из головы. А его величество, оказывается, целых две недели смиренно ждал... Какой у них тут сложился тандем терпеливых, ты посмотри. Один терпеливее другого.

— Помню, — мрачно сказал он, с тоской провожая взглядом только что отъехавший от остановки автобус, еле видимый за сплошной пеленой дождя. — Завтра все будет… если меня не смоет нахуй в этой дыре.

Стоило открыть дверь, как потянуло промозглой сыростью, и Юджи, невольно вздрагивая, застегнул «молнию» куртки до самого горла. Нихера это, конечно, не поможет, под таким ливнем легкий бомбер и тряпичные кеды не продержатся и минуты. Хотя… вымокнуть сейчас насквозь — не самый плохой вариант. Подхватить бы пошлую простуду, залечь с температурой суток на пять, отключив и телефоны, и пустую тяжелую голову; забить на занятия, на Такию, на долги, почитывать себе мангу, запивая пилюли сладким чаем, а там — хоть трава не расти…

— Токаджи, стой. Вот, возьми. Заболеешь.

… только кто же ему даст. Юджи со вздохом обернулся, выхватил у Идзаки протянутый зонт, раскрыл его и, не прощаясь, шагнул под лупившие со всей дури ледяные струи.

— Токаджи!

— Ну чего тебе еще? — оглядываясь, рявкнул Юджи и осекся — этот идиот выперся из дома следом за ним, босиком, под ливень, прямо в лужу, и драгоценные билеты в его руке мокли, погибая на глазах.

— Забери, — в упор глядя на него, с нажимом потребовал Идзаки. — Не залупайся, не расстраивай отца.

Юджи открыл было рот, но мимо вдруг пронесся фургон с прицепом, и их обоих с головы до ног окатило грязной водой. С затылка за шиворот потекли холодные струйки, Юджи на миг задохнулся, а Идзаки, матерясь и отфыркиваясь, впихнул раскисшие билеты ему в карман и отскочил назад.

— Блядский дождь, — стряхивая с волос мутные капли, пробормотал он. — Но завтра обещают солнце, толстый. Вам повезло, мокнуть не придется.

На чистом половичке в прихожей остались темные отпечатки его ступней с растопыренными пальцами. Затылок мерзко холодило, порыв ветра вырывал из руки хлипкий зонт, и Юджи, с трудом сдерживаясь, поднял взгляд на улыбающегося Идзаки.

Они опять вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Ну и… зачем тогда все это было? Зачем он тащился на другой конец города и позорился, заводясь с полуоборота от вида проклятых родинок? Выслушивал лживый бред двуличной сучки, у которой койка еще даже не остыла, потел от страха перед Такией — не за себя, за этого придурка? Зачем? Чтобы в итоге повестись на очередную неприкрытую манипуляцию? И теперь стоять перед ним, во всех смыслах обтекая — несмотря на заботливо выданный зонт?!

— Сука, ты хоть что-нибудь можешь сделать без проебов? — уже ненавидя всех и вся, и в первую очередь — себя, с бессильной злостью прошипел он, и довольная улыбка Идзаки стерлась, как по волшебству.

— Наверное, не могу, — отступая еще на шаг, сухо сказал он. — Ладно, Токаджи, вали. Отцу привет. Про диск не забудь.

Дверь перед носом захлопнулась. Юджи длинно выдохнул, развернулся и в полном раздрае побрел к остановке.

***

Закатное солнце безжалостно заливало старую автозаправку — и расписанный граффити забор, и автоматы без шлангов, и стоявшего у мангала Тамао, и заставленный пивными банками стол… Даже рубашка Тацукавы, не терявшая своей раздражающей белизны ни при каких обстоятельствах, сейчас была нежного персикового цвета.

«Клуб "S", причал Кидзима». Юджи покрутил в пальцах мятую, обтрепанную по краям визитку — теперь он постоянно таскал ее с собой как напоминание о сотворенной когда-то дурости — и убрал обратно в карман. Серидзава, наблюдавший за ним сквозь вьющийся над мангалом ароматный дымок, вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Юджи криво ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Уже больше года прошло с тех пор, как он подбил отморозков из банды байкеров похитить такиевскую подружку, певицу из заведения Ушиямы — а такое чувство, будто это случилось только вчера. Правда, когда все всплыло, по кафелю в клубной подсобке его размазывал почему-то не Такия — тот просто постоял рядом, — а рассвирепевший Тамао, и Юджи долго не мог понять — почему…

— На воспоминания потянуло? — с доброжелательным интересом спросил Серидзава. — С чего это вдруг?

Проклятое солнце лезло прямо в глаза.

— Думаю, — со вздохом ответил Юджи, опуская на нос очки. — Кое-что… не сходится.

— Думать — это хорошо, — Серидзава одобрительно кивнул и снова переключился на подрумянившиеся с одного бока сосиски; он, кстати, ни разу не припомнил Юджи того позорного проеба, и сказать, что Токаджи был ему за это благодарен — значит, ничего не сказать. — Думать иногда полезно. Но ведь та история давно осталась в прошлом, пылью покрылась… — он помахал над углями куском картона и чихнул, уворачиваясь от взвившегося пепла. — Даже если что-то тогда не сошлось, сейчас какая печаль, Юджи? У тебя других забот нет?

Заботы у Юджи были, и еще какие. С оттенком «карамельный блондин», мать его... Однако после субботнего похода к Идзаки и незапланированного общения с Такией в голову назойливо лезли вполне конкретные параллели; мысли постоянно перескакивали на них, и сосредоточиться на насущных проблемах уже нихера не получалось.

— А поделиться не хочешь? — Токио, повторяющий тесты по алгебре, поднял взгляд от учебника и с любопытством посмотрел на Юджи. — Можем подумать вместе. Вдруг сойдется?

Серидзава, улыбнувшись, протянул ему скворчащий шампур. Юджи поморщился:

— Ты-то что собрался сводить, когда тебя там даже не было, Тацукава?

— Не было, — дуя на сосиски, невозмутимо сказал Токио, — но я могу помочь с ретроспективным анализом. Помочь?

— А помоги, — неожиданно для себя согласился Юджи, который уже задолбался решать в одни мозги подкинутую Такией задачку. — И я, кстати, понял, что ты сейчас сказал.

— Ты не отвлекайся, — выдавая готовый шампур и ему, без улыбки посоветовал Серидзава. — Давай, выкладывай, что там у тебя не стыкуется?

— В общем, я сначала не мог въехать, — Юджи придвинул к себе открытую кем-то банку пива и вздохнул, — почему в том паршивом клубе Такия меня и пальцем не тронул — за свою-то украденную телку! Обидел бы кто мою девчонку, я бы не стоял в стороне и не смотрел, как она, связанная, трясется, и как этому мудаку другие бьют морду, я бы собственноручно ему яйца!.. Ладно, неважно. А потом выяснилось, что девка Генджи вовсе не подруга, и все сразу стало понятно. В смысле, почему он так себя вел.

— Ну да, — покосившись на молчащего Серидзаву, после паузы сказал Токио, — Рука Айзава не подруга Генджи и никогда ей не была. Это первое. А…

— А во-вторых, — ровно продолжил Серидзава, — Такии в тот момент куда важнее было не открутить тебе яйца, Юджи, а назначить мне — нам всем — встречу и наконец-то самоутвердиться. «Завтра в пять в нашем с тобой Судзуране», помнишь? Ну, и что? Что здесь может не сходиться? Вроде все логично.

— Тут — да, — нахмурился Юджи, — тут все логично. Ты дальше слушай. Пару дней назад я зашел домой к Идзаки, обсудить с ним кое-что... к нашим делам не относящееся. Но с этой выебистой сукой невозможно же нормально разговаривать! В общем, слово за слово, мы сцепились, и… пришлось для вразумления слегка поприжать ему горло. Но у него…

Брови Токио так выразительно поползли наверх, что Юджи сбился и, маскируя неловкую заминку внезапно одолевшей жаждой, глотнул мерзкого теплого пива. Серидзава хмыкнул и почесал нос острием шампура.

— То есть, ты пришел к Идзаки домой и практически с порога взял его за шею? Черт, а мне перемирие с GPS только начало нравиться. Очень интересно, Юджи. Продолжай.

— Но у него зависал Такия, — уже не сомневаясь, какая последует реакция, угрюмо закончил Юджи. — Он все видел.

На этот раз молчание было значительно дольше — и гораздо красноречивее. Есть уже не хотелось, аппетит под давящим взглядом Серидзавы как отрезало, но Юджи все равно сдернул с шампура успевшую остыть сосиску, откусил половину и с ожесточением заработал челюстями.

— Токаджи, тебя самого эти драматические паузы еще не заебали? — наконец, не выдержал Тамао. — Выходит, Такия видел, как ты нарушил договор и полез к Идзаки без особого повода и на его территории. Однако ты, на удивление целый, спокойно сидишь здесь, на здоровье не жалуешься, жрешь сосиски и пьешь пиво. Нелогично, согласен. Но знаешь, на твоем месте я не стал бы грузиться из-за нестыковок и отсутствия логики.… И где логика — а где Такия, — хмуро добавил он, — сам подумай.

— Не знаю, — Токио пожал плечами, — мне кажется, Генджи все правильно сделал. Юджи сглупил и накосячил, а он по-умному не стал усугублять. И Идзаки не стал, так ведь? Новая война никому сейчас не нужна.

— Такия и дипломатия, — Серидзава, скептически кивнув, уселся рядом с ним на скрипнувший раскладной стул. — Звучит даже смешнее, чем Такия и логика.

— При чем тут это? — Юджи в сердцах отшвырнул шампур. — Я ведь полез к Идзаки! Не к Чуте, не к тупой горилле — опять к Идзаки, понимаете? Какая нахер логика и дипломатия, когда на твоих глазах твою драгоценную девку берут за горло — и затылком о стену? Ладно, телка из клуба была Такии никем, но, по-вашему, это нормально — не вписаться за того, кого ебешь, и с кем у тебя типа отношения? Это — нормально?!

Банка пива выпала из руки Токио и покатилась, с шипением расплескивая пену. У Серидзавы вытянулось лицо.

— Так, — медленно сказал он, — кажется, я что-то упустил. В разговоре и вообще... Токаджи, а ты сам решил, что у Генджи и Идзаки отношения, или кто умный нашептал?

— А чего тут решать? — скривился Юджи. — Видно же все… Можно подумать, для тебя это охуенная новость.

— Для меня — да, — сдавлено выдавил Токио. — Для меня это новость. Черт, — он стянул с головы ленту и со смешком взъерошил волосы, — бывают моменты, когда даже не знаешь, что сказать… Но мы можем уточнить у самого Идзаки — он как раз идет сюда. И, судя по его виду, с удовольствием нам все объяснит.

Юджи, втайне понадеявшись, что Тацукава каким-то чудом ошибся, дожевал сосиску и нехотя оглянулся. Однако надежда оказалась тщетной — легкий на помине Идзаки, спрятав руки в карманы форменных брюк и поддевая носками ботинок разный мелкий мусор, действительно шел прямо к их закутку.

Губы Серидзавы раздвинула ленивая хищная улыбка.

— Идзаки! — он развалился на хлипком стульчике, словно на любимом диване, и был сама любезность. — Какими судьбами? Но ты вовремя, как раз к ужину. Садись с нами. Поболтаем, пива выпьем. Кушать хочешь?

— В другой раз, — Идзаки, скользнув по нему отсутствующим взглядом, с каменным лицом повернулся к Юджи. — Токаджи, давай-ка отойдем. Есть разговор.

Ничего хорошего его тон не предвещал. Юджи поднялся, чувствуя, как мгновенно вспотели ладони, и вдруг поймал себя на том, что не дышит. Дружелюбный оскал Серидзавы стал еще шире.

— А в чем, собственно, дело? — не меняя расслабленной позы, поинтересовался он. — У нас с вами какие-то проблемы, генерал, а я не в курсе?

Идзаки, не сводя с Юджи глаз, покачал головой.

— У нас с вами — никаких, — процедил он. — Это личное, Серидзава. Мы с Токаджи…

— Все в порядке, Тамао, — быстро сказал Юджи, холодея при мысли, что если этот придурок сейчас же не заткнется, то спалит его к чертовой матери. — Мы с Идзаки прогуляемся. Увидимся завтра.

Идзаки, понятливо хмыкнув, развернулся и неторопливо двинулся прочь, Юджи, нашаривая в карманах сигареты и зажигалку, поплелся следом. От никотина уже тошнило, но руки срочно требовалось занять — перед глазами на закатном солнце ярко пылала шевелюра Идзаки, и запустить в нее пальцы, чтобы как следует дернуть, хотелось со страшной силой. За его спиной голос Токио негромко произнес:

— Да ладно тебе, Тамао… это же бред! Ты слышишь? Тамао! — но потом они с Идзаки свернули за угол, на проспект с оживленным движением, и ответа Серидзавы Юджи уже не разобрал.

Дым обволакивал небо горечью, не принося никакого удовольствия. Юджи, сделав последнюю затяжку, с отвращением выбросил сигарету, нагнал Идзаки и пошел рядом, нога в ногу.

Сердце в предчувствии катастрофы колотилось у самого горла.

— Слушай, я… — кашлянув, начал Юджи и тут же сбился с мысли — другого момента, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу на воротнике, обнажая дернувшийся кадык, Идзаки, конечно, не нашел. — Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо за билеты. Классный был матч, и места отпадные… и наши «Тигры» вышли в плей-офф…

— Токаджи, — Идзаки остановился так резко, что Юджи по инерции прошагал еще пару метров и только потом оглянулся. — Мне надоело ждать. Надоело видеть, как ты воротишь от меня морду, будто наследная принцесса от кучки дерьма. Я хочу свой выигрыш. Сегодня же.

Идзаки не шутил, не выебывался и не пугал — просто ставил его перед фактом спокойным тоном человека, твердо уверенного в своем праве. Время замерло, и в первую бесконечную секунду Юджи даже испытал какое-то извращенное облегчение — наконец-то закончилась эта пытка ожиданием, нахер вымотавшая последние нервы. А следом его накрыло липким, тошнотворным страхом — оказывается, он с самого начала подсознательно надеялся, что если блондинка не давит и не прет напролом, то рано или поздно их проблема волшебным образом рассосется. Развеется, как дымок, и забудется, как жуткий сон. А она почему-то не развеялась и не рассосалась…

— Что, прямо сейчас? — он выдавил кривую ухмылку, но потом напоролся на взгляд Идзаки и едва не прокусил себе щеку — ничего, кроме равнодушия и холодного превосходства в этом взгляде не было. Значит, прямо сейчас. И хорошо, если не прямо здесь... — Не терпится тебе, блондиночка?

— А смысл тянуть? Ну, дам я тебе очередную отсрочку, а ты опять зассышь, снова будешь бегать от меня и прятаться за спину Серидзавы? — Идзаки вдруг шагнул вплотную и сунул что-то Юджи в карман. — Это адрес лав-отеля в Шинсекаи. И я даже не стану рассказывать, что случится, если через час я не увижу тебя в номере, Токаджи. Раздетого и ко всему готового. Сам знаешь — ничего хорошего. И поэтому ты не опоздаешь.

Юджи, со свистом выдохнув, отпихнул его от себя. Страх сменила запоздалая, парадоксальная злость — ну конечно, лав-отель в паршивом районе. Домой-то свое одноразовое развлечение Идзаки не поведет, там у него зависает постоянный ебарь, а он такой перфоманс вряд ли оценит.

— Ты лучше расскажи, что случится, если об этом узнает Такия! — выплюнул он.

Идзаки широко улыбнулся:

— Генджи? Думаю, скажет, что я дурак, раз так долго ждал. Время, Токаджи, — он мельком взглянул на экран телефона и мотнул головой в сторону автобусной остановки, к которой, будто в насмешку, как раз подходил экспресс на Шинсекаи. — Давай, двигай. И не волнуйся, номер я оплатил. Все для тебя… моя принцесса.

Как Юджи не стер эту улыбку кулаком, осталось выше его понимания. Двери автобуса открылись перед ним с тихим шипением, как ворота в персональный ад, и Токаджи, упав на свободное место у окна, прижался лбом к холодному стеклу. Внутри все дрожало — не только от злости, но еще и от вялой беспомощности, и от какого-то гаденького предвкушения, — а когда Юджи случайно повернул голову, то увидел, что Идзаки, не двигаясь с места, нервно мнет в пальцах потухшую сигарету и не сводит с него прищуренных глаз. Они так и пялились друг на друга через пыльное окно, пока экспресс, наконец, не тронулся. Остановка с застывшей на ней блондинкой осталась позади, и Юджи, вздохнув, откинулся на неудобную спинку.

Успокоиться не получалось, в мозгах, как на заевшем повторе, крутилось одно — почему он не послал Идзаки нахер? Почему не выкинул бумажку с адресом, покорно сел в автобус и даже не думает выйти из него на первой же остановке? Вот почему?!

Испугался абстрактных угроз? Ха, в мечтах блондинки — возможно. Конечно, если завтра, открыто насмехаясь, на него станет показывать пальцем весь Судзуран, то будет слегка неприятно, но это Юджи, крепче стиснув зубы и сбивая кулаки о морды особо рьяных, вполне способен пережить. Или… он сам хочет лечь под Идзаки и приглашающе раздвинуть ноги? Хочет, и давно, хватит уже врать самому себе; и лег бы с удовольствием — если б эта сука, во-первых, была свободной, а во-вторых, позвала по-человечески, без шантажа, угроз и ультиматумов. А может, он все-таки повелся на нелепые попытки поухаживать, на непритворную тоску в глазах, подаренные билеты и подсунутый в ливень зонтик? Или что?..

Что изменилось за неполные три недели?

Ответа не находилось. Автобус мерно покачивало, за окном мелькали дома и парки, и Юджи, устав терзаться, утомленно закрыл глаза. В конце концов, сегодня все и закончится. Блондинка получит свой приз и успокоится, а он, Юджи, не хрустальный. Не сломается. Перетерпит и забудет.

И освободится от Идзаки навсегда.

***

В номере, кроме кровати и маленького икеевского кресла, больше ничего не помещалось. Окно удачно выходило на запад, и Юджи, сидевший на затертом покрывале, уже битый час любовался буйством красок на темнеющем закатном небе. Облака, поначалу багряно-алые, успели выцвести до бледно-лиловых, шумный проспект за окном осветился неоном вывесок, а Идзаки…

А Идзаки по-прежнему носило неизвестно где.

Юджи было похуй.

Как только он переступил порог пустого номера, на смену нервной дрожи вдруг пришло спокойствие, подозрительно похожее на апатию. Вряд ли Идзаки решил его кинуть, скорее, давал ему время освоиться, и, по-хорошему, стоило бы встать и сходить в ванную, а не пялиться бездумно за окно. Но накатившее оцепенение не отпускало; шевелиться было настолько влом, что, когда за спиной наконец-то щелкнул замок, и от двери донесся едва уловимый запах апельсина, Юджи даже не оглянулся.

Зажигать свет Идзаки не стал. На кровать упал аптечный пакет с презервативами и тюбиком смазки; Юджи, морщась, повел затекшими плечами и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на манжетах.

— Токаджи, — после паузы произнес Идзаки, — что можно было не понять в словах «раздетый» и «на все готовый»? Мне пойти еще погулять? Или ты ждал, что я сам тобой займусь?

Не ответив, Юджи стянул рубашку через голову, бросил ее на спинку кресла и взялся за ремень.

— Так, значит, да? — Идзаки шумно вздохнул. — Ладно. Я в душ, а ты пока кровать разбери. Или хотя бы встань с нее, принцесса.

Хлопнула дверь, глухо зашумела вода. Юджи наклонился, снимая носки, стащил джинсы с бельем и, сдернув с постели покрывало, улегся на живот. Из приоткрытого окна поддувало, приятно остужая взмокшую спину, чистое белье пахло свежестью. Юджи нащупал подушку, подтащил к себе и зарылся в нее горящим лицом, отчаянно надеясь, что Идзаки будет торчать в душе как минимум вечность.

И вместе с этим хотелось, чтобы все быстрее началось и еще быстрее закончилось. Чтобы последних трех недель в его жизни просто не было. Хотелось стать невидимкой, накрыться с головой тощим одеялом и исчезнуть отсюда нахуй. Потому что все это было неправильным.

Не таким, как должно было быть.

— Вот, совсем другое дело, — матрац вдруг прогнулся под весом Идзаки, и Юджи дернулся от неожиданности — оказывается, он так основательно загрузился, что даже не услышал, как в ванной перестала шуметь вода. — Этот вид мне нравится гораздо больше…

На поясницу легла теплая ладонь, погладила сначала осторожно — словно Идзаки до конца не был уверен, что Юджи не сломает ему пальцы, — потом касания стали смелее, спустились по бедру до икры и снова вернулись на спину. Юджи размеренно дышал, изо всех сил стараясь не двигаться — эти легкие поглаживания, вместо того, чтобы успокаивать, вызывали такое отторжение, что хотелось взвыть и во что-нибудь вцепиться зубами. Хотя бы в подушку, а лучше — в трогавшую его руку.

И до крови, до крови.

— Ты красивый… — голос Идзаки зазвучал глуше; он, не прекращая разминать Юджи плечи, наклонился, мазнул губами по шее и вдруг влажно провел языком вдоль позвоночника, все-таки заставив Юджи вздрогнуть. — И вкусный… И слишком напряжен, принцесса. Расслабься, я не собираюсь тебя насиловать. Будет хорошо, вот увидишь…

Юджи рассмеялся, если б мог.

— Будет хорошо, — целуя его под лопаткой, уверенно повторил Идзаки, — только не зажимайся, доверься мне… Как тебе больше нравится? Так? Со спины?

Юджи молчал, стискивая злосчастную подушку. Руки Идзаки замерли.

— Нет? А как?

— Никак, — замечать очевидное блондинка упорно не желала, и Юджи, со вздохом повернув голову, устало посмотрел на него. — Я вообще не хочу, Идзаки. Ты меня заставил. И ты действительно думаешь, что я кинусь радостно тебе подмахивать? Не дождешься, как бы не старался. Захотелось выебать меня — вперед, приступай. Только не надо делать вид, что у нас тут все по взаимному согласию.

Лицо застывшего Идзаки исказила странная гримаса — в любой другой ситуации и при иных обстоятельствах Юджи бы даже решил, что он Идзаки неслабо задел, пройдясь по чему-то такому, чего трогать категорически не стоило. Время шло, а тот, стиснув челюсти, по-прежнему молчал и буравил Юджи пустым тяжелым взглядом. Токаджи невесело усмехнулся и снова уткнулся в подушку. Неужели его слова стали для блондинки откровением? Вот и хорошо, меньше будет церемониться.

— Я тебя услышал, — наконец, отозвался Идзаки. — Только что же ты сразу не сказал, что не хочешь меня, а, Токаджи? Я бы что-нибудь другое придумал. А теперь переигрывать поздно. Нравится строить из себя жертву — твое право. Разворачивайся, — резче скомандовал он, — ложись на спину. Ноги согни, колени шире! Еще! Еще шире!

Юджи подчинился и, разведя ноги в стороны, уставился на стену, по которой прыгали разноцветные рекламные отсветы. Апатия прошла, как ни бывало. Поза казалась чересчур открытой и унизительной, а когда Идзаки с вымученной ухмылкой обхватил его вялый член и сдвинул вниз кожицу, обнажая мягкую головку, Юджи не выдержал и зажмурился — вид дрожащих ресниц и приоткрывшихся губ ударил по нервам сильнее разряда электрошокера. Только и на постыдную открытость, и на собственную уязвимость очень скоро стало наплевать. Пах обожгло дыханием, Идзаки что-то пробормотал, втянул головку в рот и, обведя ее языком, принялся жадно сосать, с силой прижимая к кровати бедра вскинувшегося Юджи.

Сдался Токаджи быстро.

Мозг отключился практически сразу — ведь отсос в исполнении блондинки и близко не походил на то, что перепадало Юджи раньше. Член в жаркой тесноте налился, отвердев за секунды, одуряюще сладко скользил по небу, и рухнувший в душное удовольствие Юджи, напрочь забыв, где он и с кем, раз за разом подавался вперед, стремясь протолкнуться еще, глубже, дальше, слаще. Идзаки его не останавливал; лишь иногда, давясь, отстранялся — Юджи как в пьяном угаре видел его широко распахнутые, сумасшедшие глаза, пальцы, дрочащие мокрый от слюны ствол, и со стоном хватался за светлый затылок, притягивая Идзаки обратно к себе. И тот покорно возвращался, брал до горла, перебирал в ладони мошонку, мягко давил на сжимающийся вход — его хотелось и туда, хотелось уже всего, до конца. Хватило Токаджи малого. Просто представилось, как Идзаки придвигается ближе, как сдергивает с бедер полотенце, представился его тугой член с прозрачной каплей на головке, и удовольствие стало нестерпимым. Задохнувшись, Юджи выгнулся и, колотя кулаком по матрацу, попытался отползти, но Идзаки, замычав, лишь сильнее сжал губы. В дырку, раздвигая мышцы, протиснулся скользкий палец, надавил на простату, и Юджи кончил с долгим стоном, едва не теряя сознание.

И в себя он пришел точно так же, рывком, мгновенно возвратившись обратно в реальность. В комнате, несмотря на приоткрытое окно, было очень жарко; напряженные плечи и спина Идзаки блестели от испарины — Шун сидел на краю кровати и, запрокинув голову, тихо поскуливал, с ожесточением толкаясь в собственный кулак.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — прижимаясь к нему сзади, с отчаянием выдохнул Юджи и, накрыв его руку своей, сделал, наконец, то, о чем давно мечтал — сомкнул зубы на взмокшей шее, прямо там, где лихорадочно дергалась маленькая венка. — Давай, давай, еще немного… Давай, Шун.

Идзаки уткнулся лбом ему в висок, жалобно всхлипнул и выплеснулся, вздрагивая и прерывисто дыша. По пальцам потекло густое и теплое, закапало на пол; Юджи замер, позволив себе пару секунд сладкого забытья, потом разжал руку, медленно отодвинулся и вытер ладонь о простыню.

Бешено стучащее сердце понемногу успокаивалось, а внутри стылым ужасом разливалось понимание — вот теперь ему точно пиздец. Кто-то здесь не так давно говорил, что ничего не хочет, обещал не подмахивать, как бы Идзаки не старался. И сколько Юджи в итоге сумел продержаться, толкаясь ему в горло — минуту? Или меньше? Сейчас блондинка опомнится, опять откроет рот — и он услышит про себя много интересного. Что, впрочем, будет правдой от первого до последнего слова…

И, главное, это ведь еще не конец.

— Ненавижу тебя, — закрывая глаза, шепотом повторил он. — Не…

— Ты мне больше ничего не должен, Токаджи, — хрипло перебил Идзаки и, выдернув из-под него смятое полотенце, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. — Свой долг ты отработал. Вставай, одевайся и вали отсюда. Ты мне больше ничего не должен.

В первый момент остолбеневший Юджи не поверил собственным ушам. Идзаки щелкнул выключателем на стене, не оглядываясь, добавил:

— Когда я вернусь, чтобы тебя здесь не было, — и открыл дверь в ванную.

По глазам, заставив на миг зажмуриться, ударил яркий свет, и это вывело из ступора быстрее хорошей оплеухи.

— Идзаки, стой! — Юджи рванулся следом за ним и, схватив за плечо, развернул к себе. — Ты издеваешься? Издеваешься, сука?! Зачем тогда все это было? Зачем?!

Сейчас хотелось только одного — растерзать Идзаки нахуй. За пережитое унижение, за самый яркий в жизни оргазм. Но в первую очередь — за свою позорную готовность продолжать, которая, как выяснилось, никому здесь была не нужна.

— Потому что я ошибался, толстый, — неожиданно ответил тот и, снова опустившись на кровать, с силой потер лицо руками. — Я думал… Мне казалось, что ты смотришь на меня по-особому, не так, как на других. А так, как я сам смотрю на тебя. Вот и убедил себя, что ты тоже… меня хочешь. Я… я ошибся, прости. Я вообще был уверен, что Кисэнокато тогда выиграет, и спор останется за тобой. А тебе стоило прямо сказать — пошел нахер, Идзаки, я не заинтересован. Сказал бы — и я не стал бы тебя заставлять, никогда. Но ты же не послал меня, Токаджи. А надо было посылать. Надо было.

— Так ведь я… — с трудом вернув на место упавшую челюсть и опять не веря тому, что слышит, растерянно начал Юджи, но Идзаки, выпрямившись, с усмешкой покачал головой:

— Ты ни разу не послал меня по-настоящему. Я бы понял, толстый, я вообще-то понятливый. Ладно, проехали. Уже поздно, давай расходиться. Завтра на первом уроке долбаный зачет по алгебре. Не прогуляешь.

Подвисшие мозги перегружались медленно и неохотно. Юджи прищурился, нутром чуя, что упускает нечто важное.

— Нет, подожди-ка, — глядя на Идзаки так, будто видел впервые, сквозь зубы сказал он. — Нахуй алгебру, давай лучше кое-что проясним. Ты сейчас таким уебанским образом пытался до меня донести, что я… тебе нравлюсь? Серьезно? Я, толстый урод?

— Если я не нравлюсь тебе, — Идзаки поднялся и, ошпарив его взглядом, запахнул на бедрах полотенце, — то какая теперь разница? Это уже не твое дело, нечего тут прояснять. И ты не урод, ты…

— Да, — сам себе кивнул Юджи, у которого вдруг словно пелена с глаз упала — вот как, как можно было раньше не сложить два и два и не понять, что этот идиот к нему неравнодушен?! — Я помню. Твою мать, я действительно тормоз… Хорошо, а… Такия? Ты и на него смотришь по-особому?

Да, а как же Такия? Близкий друг, перетянувший на себя все внимание, все взгляды и улыбки, который так часто ночует в чужом доме, что наверняка уже обзавелся там собственным футоном, зубной щеткой и персональной полкой в шкафу?

Который и пальцем его не тронул ни за телку в клубе "S", ни за взятую за горло драгоценную блондинку…

Застонав, Токаджи впечатал в лицо ладонь. Он не тормоз, он дебил… Идзаки, успевший сделать шаг в сторону ванной, запнулся о коврик.

— А что — Такия? — поворачиваясь, хмуро переспросил он. — Или… ты думаешь, что я с ним тоже трахаюсь? Нет, Токаджи, ты не тормоз, ты — дебил! Генджи мой лучший друг! Или для армии Серидзавы это нормально — трахаться со своими друзьями? Может, ты и сам ложишься под Серидзаву?!

— Твой лучший друг постоянно торчит в твоем доме! — вырвалось у Юджи наболевшее. — Он еще гнездо под крышей не свил?!

— А если и свил, — Идзаки скрестил руки на груди и неприятно усмехнулся, — тебя ебет?

Взгляд Юджи не отвел.

— А если ебет?

Доходило до Идзаки еще медленней и туже, чем до него самого. Но в итоге все же дошло — он захлопнул открывшийся рот, потерянно огляделся и, присев на краешек кресла, уставился на сцепленные пальцы.

Пальцы мелко подрагивали.

— Токаджи, давай ты просто скажешь, как есть, — не поднимая головы, наконец, негромко попросил он. — Или — ничего тебе не светит, Идзаки, отвали от меня, или — я буду с тобой встречаться. Определись уже, толстый. И не парься насчет Генджи, серьезно. Я вообще смотрю только на тебя. Других просто не вижу.

— Ты… — лицо вдруг залило жаром, и Юджи сглотнул — произнести вслух то, в чем он так долго не мог признаться даже себе, было не так-то легко. — Ты не ошибся. Ты мне нравишься, тупая блондинка. Давно и сильно. Если бы Кисэнокато тогда выиграл, я бы сначала позвал тебя в кино. Или на бейсбол. И только потом повел бы трахаться в паршивый лав-отель. И нахер твоего Такию с его гнездами.

Идзаки, выдохнув, вскинул на него засиявшие глаза и несмело улыбнулся. Токаджи, чувствуя, что еще немного — и он утонет в этом взгляде окончательно, придал себе независимый вид и со скукой осмотрелся по сторонам.

— Ты же номер до утра оплатил? — небрежно спросил он, надеясь, что голос звучит не слишком предвкушающе. — Или нас скоро отсюда попросят?

— Не волнуйся, не попросят, — пересаживаясь ближе, хмыкнул Идзаки и, накрыв его колено горячей ладонью, несильно сжал пальцы. — Уговорил, толстый, завтра после зачета сходим в кино — твои любимые «Тигры» теперь играют нескоро, я погуглил. А сейчас… В паршивом лав-отеле есть доставка в номера. Заказать моей принцессе клубники в белом шоколаде? Или холодного «Асахи» с орешками? А может, она сразу хочет самого охуенного в ее жизни секса?

Да, жизнь определенно налаживалась, хотя кое-кто здесь по-прежнему оставался невыносимой выебистой сволочью. Юджи сбросил наглую руку, успевшую подобраться к его члену, и взял свою блондинку за загривок.

— Клубнику в белом шоколаде я тебе еще припомню. Хочу сначала в душ, потом секс. И тебе тоже придется побыть принцессой, Идзаки, а то, я смотрю, ты чересчур дерзкий. А потом закажем пива.

Идзаки расплылся в довольной улыбке и, первым подавшись вперед, поцеловал его в уголок губ.

— А потом закажем пива, — легко согласился он. — Договорились.

~ fin.


End file.
